Akstar
Akstar is a major character in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius appearing during Season Two. A mysterious man of incredible strength, he serves as a mentor to Lasswell. Profile Appearance Akstar appears to be a middle aged man of fair skin, long silver hair tied in a ponytail with wearing a distinctive eye-patch. He wears a long black coat and uses a katana in combat. As a result of unseen but rather harsh combat life, he has lost his left arm, while one of his legs is prosthetic. Personality Akstar is a rather eccentric man. Although he can be serious and insightful at times, he spends the bulk of his appearances belittling others calling them with weird nicknames, namely calling Lasswell as Lassworm, Lassfool, Lasspuke or other ridiculous titles (which becomes a running gag) and Sol as Sol-''Nyan'' (this insult currently reserved for the Japanese version, and basically ridiculing him as tender or cute). His arrogance however is not unjustified as he had displayed impressive feats of power and a level of skill that vastly outmatches that of Lasswell and likely also that of Raegen's. Well aware of his strength, he seems to be quite self-important and even after taking Lasswell as an apprentice, demands nothing but absolute respect and obedience. He does seem to mean well to Lasswell and can at times be serious and insightful when needed. Strangely, he seems fearful of the Aldore Emperor, likely aware of his power. Story (Season Two) Background Not much is known about Akstar, his origins or how he achieved his level of skill, however it is known that he is familiar with Raegen's and Lasswell's signature skill Mirror of Equity and can perform an even more powerful version of it. He seems to be a wandering mercenary. Georl During Lasswell's party travel in Paladia searching for Rain, they come across Galas of the Omicron Star and member of The Orders hunting them for setting a prisoner free. Lasswell's party puts up a fight and seemingly beat him, but he feigns his weakness and unleashes his true power, blasting them back. Lasswell refusing to give up stands up, disgusting the Battle Star as he detests those who cling to hope. Before long, Akstar arrives and easily overpowers Galas, who is forced to retreat. Akstar mocks Lasswell's weakness akin to that of a worm and mockingly nicknames him Lassworm before leaving, a fact that deeply irritates Lasswell. As Lasswell's party travels to the Forced Labour Camp trying to look for Rain, they run across Akstar who goes in the same direction. Akstar mocks Lasswell for practicing Mirror of Equity deeming it a flawed technique, an insult too strong for Lasswell who respects the technique passed down from his fatherly figure. Akstar then provokes Lasswell into using it on him while barehanded. Lasswell takes the bait and is instantly deflected an injured, as Akster further provokes him with the idea of being hired by Lasswell. As he leaves, Lasswell screams in frustration. Akstar later witnesses when Lasswell's party surrenders when a fearful prisoner who they rescued, sells them out to the guards and used as a hostage in order to ensure their capture, he finds for Nichol and Sakura and alerts them to where to find their comrades. The group reunites intending but are once more threatened with the hostage situation. Akstar mocks Lasswell as being weak for standing and doing nothing and gives a demonstration of his power, using a stronger version of Mirror of Equity which slays all the guards while leaving the prisoner intact. He then warns Lasswell that true strength comes from being to protect everyone no matter the situation. With the group reunited, they plan to destroy the prison as they search for Rain. Akstar himself tags along since he wanted to level the place by himself anyway. When they meet with Galas who guards the prison, the Battle Star shares his selfish ambitions and fights at full power trying to preserve his position. Akstar stands aside, telling the party to fight by themselves if they hope to beat the other Orders, or otherwise hire him and let him take care of it. Lasswell infuriated at his mockery decides to prove his convictions in finding Rain no matter the opponent they face. The party's morale aligns with him and they defeat Galas who is in disbelief at his loss with Akstar swiftly mocking his strength as that of even less than a worm. Galas however gloats that all the data from their battle was sent to the Emperor and with that, they will be hunted by the rest of The Orders, dooming their fate. Disgusted as his disgraceful display, Akstar kills him. Lasswell subsequently requests Akstar to teach him swordsmanship showing begrudging respect for him. Akstar rejects him upon learning he cannot pay his services, but eventually decides in favour of the idea thinking it will be a good way to kill time. He then demands Lasswell to show absolute respect to him as his master and to resist any and all unreasonable demands given to him. Lasswell accepts and Akstar thus takes him as an apprentice. As he travels to with the rest of the party in order to search for Rain, they go to an execution grounds where those who oppose Aldore are killed for treason. The party decides to go believing Rain would likely rush there to save people. Upon seeing the prisoners being mistreated, Lasswell decides to save them but Akstar advises him not to, as he believes the prisoners will betray them to save their own skin. Lasswell pays it no mind and is willing to do so anyway and the two temporarily part ways. Upon reaching the main execution grounds they are intercepted by Gudon a member of The Orders and 14th in the groups hierarchy. He reveals to Lasswell that the prisoners from the prison ran by Galas alerted him of the party's arrival, mocking Lasswell for his naivete on sacrificing himself for others. Lasswell voices his will to be betrayed as many times as it takes to help the weak and vows to defeat the Aldorean lieutenant. Gudon makes quick work of the party swatting them with the iron ball from his cockpit and attempts to kill them. At that moment prisoners touched by Lasswell's selflessness put themselves in harm's way to save the party and Gudon kills them. Akstar then appears and strikes Gudon, accepting to Lasswell that he was right to put his trust in people and encourages him to defeat his enemy. The party battles and defeat Gudon. As Rain is nowhere to be found, some people alert them about Gungan and to go there for clues, although they are required to go by Chocobo. Gungan After a long an intense travel via Chocobo most of the party suffers from back pain and Lasswell has it worse with nausea. Lasswell refuses to throw up believing Akstar will call him "Lasspuke" if he does. Akstar approaches Lasswell with this very nickname and gives him a fruit to calm his urges, however he warns Lasswell all too late about the fruit's infamous sourness. As the group continues its quest they meet Kunshira aide to King Yasha who reveals the civil conflict that plagues the nation following a terrorist attack that undermined peace procedures, as Lasswell's group decides to aid the Naturia clan investigate the circumstances behind King Yasha's decision to ban entry to the hunting grounds. While the group travels both Akstar and Lasswell sense a malignant presence not too far away and decide to investigate. Lasswell being all too familiar with the source accurately discovers it is none other than Sol. Akstar is impressed by his malice and admits even he would have a difficult time against the mad sage. The group accuses Sol of being responsible for the desertification of the land and the party challenges him to prevent him from reaching Rain. In a seemingly moment of weakness, Lasswell tries to strike Sol down but Akstar stops him as he realizes Sol was lying a trap that would have killed Lasswell. Sol reveals the desertification is a natural phenomenon as a result of the Crystal sustaining the hunting grounds has dried up. The sage then decides to join Lasswell's party in order to search for Rain. Lasswell reluctantly agrees since it allows them to keep him observed. The party then returns to the Natura capital where they are informed that a major battle against the Shibyra is soon to occur and join the fray. As both sides of the conflict are ready to fight Raegen who along the Sworn Six of Paladia, joined the Shibyra, proposes a single combat in order to avoid casualties. Lasswell accepts the challenge much to the surprise of both father and son. Knowing there is something deeper the two men fight with each other while explaining their respective sides of the conflict. The battle catches the eyes of everyone present until Raegen wins against Lasswell which calms both sides to a stalemate until the truth behind the incident. While on the Natura capital, Raegen confronts Akstar seemingly infuriated at mocking Lasswell with ridiculous names. Akstar is bewildered that Lasswell told him all those details and asked if he also told him that he called Mirror of Equity defective, which Lasswell denied doing as he felt it was embarrassing to do. Internally Raegen confirms that his signature technique is indeed flawed and realized that Akstar is a competent fighter for realizing that and thus requests Akstar to keep mentoring Lasswell. Akstar demands that he be allowed to nickname Lasswell as much as he pleases as a condition and Raegen accepts, admitting that he's curious, much to Lasswell's puzzlement. As both parties join to discover the truth they come across Fong aide to King Palte of the Shibyra who is none other than Nazuu a member of The Orders who makes his escape with a special machine core that allows him to desertify the land planning to use a reactor to dry all of Gungan and destroy it. Both parties catch up to Nazuu who uses the core to power a monster to keep the party at bay. Lasswell's party fights the monster while the Sworn Six fight and defeat Nazuu. The Battle Star makes a final attempt at destroying Gungan but Lasswell attacks him from above, killing him. Having resolved the conflict and with both clans reaching a peace agreement, the parties split for their respective goals. Crystallis Lasswell's party travels to Crystallis as Sol senses Rain's presence in the land. While traveling Akstar and Lasswell are seen sparring and Lasswell is beaten to which Akstar tells Lasswell that he's being clouded too much by his emotions and irritation regarding Sol and Rain and that he should pursue true strength without clinging too much to these emotions. Lasswell then requests Akstar to teach him the True Mirror of Equity but Akstar dismisses the idea as he calls the technique flawed. He explains that he grew up with the legends of the Sworn Eight of Paladia and trained hard to become like them and met like-minded individuals, developing the ability in the process, they then challenged the Aldore Emperor to overthrow him but failed, which costed him the life of his friends and his own body injuries. Given the True Mirror of Equity was useless he claims this is why the technique is flawed and encourages Lasswell to achieve true strength. On another sparring session Lasswell manages to successful dodge and land a blow on Akstar, earning him rare praise from Akstar believing Lasswell is not longer as Lassworm but before he can continue Sol appears before them and requests a battle. Akstar accepts the challenge and Lasswell decides to join him. The battle develops and eventually Akstar and Sol continue it solo with Akstar gaining the advantage and defeating Sol who is amused at Akstar claiming he will have him as he leaves. Lasswell is left impressed that Akstar could beat Sol. Akstar then points out to Lasswell that while Sol is certainly an enemy that he's a not a bad person and his motives are genuinely pure, despite his malignant exterior. As the party reaches a Kappa Village who is growing weaker due to the influence of the Barrier Station the party takes a detour to deactivate it. Sol agrees since he believes Rain can be felt there. When the station is deactivated Sol senses Rain and rushes with the party in pursuit. There they find none other than Hyoh the 4th in The Orders' hierarchy with the mission to destroy Lasswell. Sol believing Hyoh to be Rain clashes with him but is injured, however, he makes another push and the two fall through a climb. The party later finds Hyoh and Sol with the party confused about whether Hyoh is indeed Rain. Lasswell admits that he can feel something in Hyoh that is familiar with Rain but cannot fully ascertain whether the two are indeed the same person. Hyoh states he's not Rain and makes his point by striking Fina down in cold blood much to the shock of everyone present. Akstar then decides to duel Hyoh to buy Sakura time for the party to teleport. Akstar tells the party to go without him as he cannot join them while keeping Hyoh at bay. Sol trying to kill Hyoh himself is dragged back by Lid who angrily protests that Hyoh isn't Rain. Annoyed, Sol blasts Hyoh with a wind spell which allows Akstar to join the party and escape. References Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius non-player characters